


To Deep In My Own Emotions

by lauraptor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Baby Fitzsimmons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson had brought more scientists into our lab, so it was sort of overflowing. It was all to hectic for me, who constantly had to make sure the new scientists were cleaning there equipment properly, getting my own work done whilst shushing my child who was sat on my hip crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Deep In My Own Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @tvdris on instagram :)

"I ran around mine and Fitzs' lab. Coulson had given us a tonne of work to get Finished. I wouldn't of minded it too much, I loved work but back then I just needed a break. 

Coulson had brought more scientists into our lab, so it was sort of overflowing. It was all to hectic for me, who constantly had to make sure the new scientists were cleaning there equipment properly, getting my own work done whilst shushing my child who was sat on my hip crying.

I hadn't slept properly since she was born. Being a light sleeper wasn't helpful because when my baby started crying throughout the night, I'd be awakened, whilst my husband Fitz was still asleep and snoring. I was too polite to wake him so i took his shift; in which the next morning Fitz would apologise to me 5000 times for not looking after our daughter. Of course I had maternity leave but even then I never really left my job; seeing as Fitz and I still hadn't bought a place of our own, we still lived in the playground.

I looked like I had aged 10 years since my baby was born. The bags under my eyes grew darker everyday and the stress had caused wrinkles in my forehead. I was that tired I didn't really care what I looked like.

I sat down and sighed in relief before looking upon the tower of paperwork in front of me, my baby still around my waist, even she silenced in awe of the mass of work her mama had to do.  
"Fitz!" I shouted lazily.  
"Yes, dear?" Fitz said lively, he'd never been so alive in his entire life.  
"Take Eliza," I passed him our child, not looking him in the eye knowing that if I did Fitz would order me to get some rest, rest I really need but didn't want.  
"Come here my little Monkey," Fitz said in a funny voice making their our baby giggle.  
I sleepily stood up from, my chair and grabbed my paperwork, dragging my feet along to a quieter room.

I liked keeping her mind occupied because then I didn't have to think about my life. But that short walk was just too long as when I plonked my body onto the metal framed chair, tears flooded from my eyes.  
"I can't do this anymore," I muttered to herself before wiping my eyes.  
I honestly thought that my life couldn't get any worse, which was of course the worst thing i could of thought.

The sound of choking came from down the corridor and a light patting followed it. I recognised that cough anywhere. My maternal instincts kicked in as I ran towards my babies room. The choking built up before...silence. I swung the door open to find Fitz on his knees with our baby in his arms, tears flooding down his face, his head shaking from one side to the other. She lay lifeless in his arms. 

I'm sorry Eliza, i was so caught up in myself that i didn't even think of you. You were lactose intolerance, so each time we fed you milk your throat inflated blocking your airways causing you to choke.

I'm so sorry baby, Mummy should of been putting her little angel first and not getting depressed over stupid things, like lack of sleep. Which is a problem you don't have to worry about any more.

I'll love you forever and always Eliza. Happy 6th birthday." Jemma wiped the tears ,pouring from her eyes, away and placed a pink rose upon her daughters grave and stepped to face the grave next to her daughters. The stone read "Leopold Fitz. Loving Son, Husband and Father. Killed in Action." Jemma gulped, "You should of took the mask Fitz, you knew i could hold my breath longer than you. How did you think i could live without you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in first person is so not my forte but it fitted so well With this peice. Apologies for it being crap. :/


End file.
